


Vulnerable

by Hootnana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, I still don't know how to tag properly, I'm horrible at titles, M/M, TW Sexual Assault, btw alcohol is mentioned, college party, everyones "okay", extremely bitter it doesn't really get happy, mentioned weed, no characters are doing it though, not described too thoroughly, other people are kind of just mentioned/really quick filler dialogue, this is a shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hootnana/pseuds/Hootnana
Summary: Jeno and Renjun just wanted to grab some drinks real quick, but the unimaginable happened.





	Vulnerable

Jeno and Renjun just went to get some drinks. It would only take a few minutes and Jaemin pushed them away because he wanted to chat with one of his hyungs, so they inevitably went alone. The party was crowded, but the youngest promised to stay in the spot where he was at. It's not like it was their first party; they were anything besides newbies. This didn't change the fact that college parties always bring _something bad_  if you aren't careful.

"There's no water," Jeno pouted because he had wanted to get something for their youngest.

"Jaemin would insist for you to drink it anyways," Renjun reasoned while pouring their drinks from a round red bowl, "All the while calling you his big baby." The older smirked leaving Jeno pouting. They continued their conversation while pushing past the sea of people.

"It's still better for him to at least have the option,"

"I know, but what do you expect at a college party,"

"A kiss from at least one of my boyfriends," Jeno attempts to wink at his short boyfriend.

"Maybe Jaemin will give you exactly that when we find him," 

The relentless pout occurred again while Renjun rolled his eyes like the loving boyfriend he is. Then, the latter started pulling the younger through the hearth of the crowd. Once they got to the area where Jaemin said he'd be at they looked around cluelessly. The two were  _supposed_  to find their boyfriend. Instead, the younger was no where to be spotted and this wasn't even a congested area in the party. Renjun sighed because none of them brought their phones meaning it would be even harder to contact the pink haired boy.

 Renjun spotted Jaehyun and wordlessly tugged Jeno with him.

"Hey hyung!" Jeno initiated the conversation. 

"Oh hey you thr-two!" Jaehyun then joked, "Shouldn't you two be attached to Jaemin's hips?"

The younger two awkwardly chuckled. Jeno scratched the back of his neck starting to feel uncomfortable.

"About that, Have you seen Jaemin?" Renjun stated not liking the shocked look on their hyung's face one bit.

"What'd you do, get in a fight with him?" Jaehyun questioned, honestly confused, "He never wanders at these type of things." This elicited a frustrated sigh from Renjun; Jeno instinctively settled his hand on the small of the other's back.

"No, hyung, we didn't get in a fight; he was supposed to be around here while we got drinks," Jeno calmly explained while Renjun tried to keep his frustration hidden. The older raised an eyebrow at their chosen beverages, but just laughed it off.

"Oh well I haven't seen him, but I'll try to get a hold of you if I do," Jaehyun said before walking off to sling his arm around Jungwoo.  Renjun then turned and buried himself in Jeno's chest. Jeno soothing him by rubbing the older's back.

"It's fine, I'm sure he's fine, he wouldn't do something to get himself hurt," Jeno rambled to Renjun, but probably mostly trying to convince himself these statements. The blonde huffed and pulled back to see Mark by the stairway.

"Hey Mark, Have you talked to Jaemin?" Renjun asked after briskly walking to the older.

"Honestly don't know if you could consider it a talk,"

"What do you mean?" Jeno furrowed his eyebrows.

"Donghyuck invited us to play beer pong when we started talking, but Jaemin was persistent to stay here,"

"So you left him," Renjun glared.

Mark awkwardly glance around before asking why they were so worried about Jaemin.

Finally, the desperate searchers let out defeated groans and explained the situation to the hopeless boy. Mark nodded his head, but ultimately still couldn't help. Jeno and Renjun decided to search around the frat house by themselves since none of their hyungs seemed capable at the moment. There was no floof of pretty pink hair around the first floor, so they went upstairs knowing Jaemin wouldn't willingly go out in the cold right now. It was seemingly empty with only a few stray party-goers near the corner, probably smoking weed, so the two wandered into a random room. They were thinking that maybe Jaemin went into a quieter room because he did say earlier that he had a headache.

What they weren't expecting to see was  _their_  precious boyfriend pinned down to the bed by some guy.  _Their_ innocent boyfriend having tear streaks adorn his adorable squirrel-like cheeks.  _Their_ lover sobbing into a disgusting hand as the unknown man overpowered the boy.  _Their_ sweetheart being harshly held in place while having his neck attacked by some trash of a human.

Jeno and Renjun were frozen in place, not exactly knowing what to do. That was until Jaemin's gaze averted to them with widened bloodshot eyes. His pleading pupils immediately breaking the two out of their daze. Jeno unsparingly tore the stranger off of Jaemin while Renjun went to console the younger. Neither really knew what to do, but they acted on what felt right in this situation. Jaemin impulsively curled himself into Renjun's arms letting out heart-wrenching sobs. Jeno stared down the attacker who was clearly off his rocker drunk. The guy didn't even seem bothered that his plans for the night were interrupted. Instead he was staring curiously at the two boys. This just infuriated Jeno even more.

Jeno didn't know what to do though. He  _could_  throw punches at this man, but Jaemin was never one to tolerate violence and it probably wasn't the brightest idea to do something to upset the younger right now. He  _could_  yell senselessly at this guy, but Jeno was never one strong with words. Don't get him wrong, he was _furious_ , but even so his words always got jumbled and this guy seemed to not even give a care in the world. Hell, the male wasn't even looking at him, but rather his boyfriends.  _Of course_ , the guy had to open his stupid sickening mouth.

"Wow, now there's two more pretty boys to mess with," he whistled.

Renjun was disgusted with that guy and more sobs racked through the pink haired boy's body. This effectively made Jeno's mind up. Jeno was done with this guy; this trash was not going to mess with his boyfriend any longer.

"That's fucking enough, get the hell out of my sight or else," Jeno growled while roughly pushing the guy out the door. It was no time for actual violence even though Jeno would do anything to murder that revolting man. Jeno did kick the guy in the stomach as a little bit of revenge. Quickly slamming the door and locking it, Jeno turned around to see the results of the attack.

Jaemin was trembling while Renjun and Jeno held onto him. There were obvious hickeys on his neck and forming bruises on his wrists, but otherwise there didn't seem to be any other obvious marks. Jeno hummed, combing his fingers through Jaemin's soft locks. Renjun held onto him tightly wanting to protect the crying beauty from the world.

Jaemin was the youngest. They were all born in the same year, but he was a few months short. This is a fact, yes, but Jeno and Renjun were his babies. The boy cooked for them constantly; although, sometimes he added a little too much salt. He coddled them and made sure they looked appropriate before leaving the house. He was the one that got Jeno and Renjun to stop being stubborn and admit they did indeed love two people. He was the strong one in the relationship, so neither expected anything like this to happen. For some random person to see their boyfriend and think he was weak enough to be used. Jaemin was indeed a very pretty male, but he stood tall and broad. Anybody could see that Jaemin wasn't weak.

Anybody could see it except for the one that got him when he was alone.

Jaemin thrived with his friends. He wasn't the best at being alone when talking to someone new. Jeno and Renjun don't even want to ask how that _thing_  got him into this situation. It wasn't often to see Jaemin let his guard down. This was a rare time, but it wasn't on his choice. His guard was tore down and now he was left vulnerable in his boyfriends' arms. 

Jaemin's breathing finally evened out and he became less tense knowing his boyfriends were with him now. He knew they'd eventually need to communicate about this, but right now he just felt emotionally drained and wanted to sleep.

So that's what he did, and his boyfriends allowed it shortly following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this like over a month ago, but I lost interest in it and then I rewrote like half of it this week. I really don't know if I executed this well, but I do know my tags are horrible so I'll be surprised if anybody reads this. Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
